It's Never Too Late
by ImMyOwnCrazySelf
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a widow and a single mother. After the death of her abusive husband Royce, she swears to herself to never be so foolish ever again. Years later, she notices her son connecting with Emmett McCarty, a gym teacher. What will happen? Will she ignore the brewing chemistry between her and this man? All Human. Canon Couples! Rated M for abuse, language and lemons later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! How are you today? I hope you're doing great. It's about three thirty in the morning now. But for some reason, I can not fall asleep. So I decided to post this new story! Now the first chapter is just an introduction. It's mainly to just give you a small idea of how everything fell together and then apart. The writing style is a bit different from how the real story will be written. I hope you guys won't mind! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask away. Same goes with comments! Well, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please note that the whole story will not be like this first chapter. This is just my introduction. The rest of the chapters will be in Rosalie's POV and maybe even Emmett's. **

** XX**

Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York. Her family was middle class and her parents were constantly striving to become richer.

Rosalie was gifted with extreme beauty. Her hair was a silky, golden blonde that cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her porcelain skin was clear of any offending marks. Her body had curves in all the right places. But perhaps the most captivating thing about Rosalie, were her eyes. They were a dark blue, almost violet.

Every man, every age lusted after the young Rosalie. But only one man in particular caught her eye, and that man was Royce King III.

Royce King III was the son of the most rich and powerful family in Rochester. Everyone knew the Kings.

Royce's father owned the bank, which Rosalie's father worked at.

Rosalie in all her pleasant glory, came into the bank to bring her father lunch. Royce was looking to take over his father's bank one day, and was there to learn the ropes.

Royce immediately zoned in on Rosalie as she glided past him to her father's desk. But not without her shooting Royce a breathtaking smile.

Rosalie knew she was beautiful. How could you not when you hear about it all the time? She also knew that Royce fancied her. And she was quite pleased with him as well.

He was quite handsome for the age of sixteen. His pale blond hair was combed neatly to one side, adding to his mature personality. His light blue eyes were bright and alert. And his charming smile made every girl weak in the knees.

How could anyone not be smitten with Royce?

It was as if Royce and Rosalie were destined to be together. Which was why, no one was surprised when Royce began to court Rosalie.

They were flourished with attention and Rosalie enjoyed every moment of it.

They were together for a year, before Rosalie turned sixteen. That night Royce asked her father for her hand in marriage. After getting Rosalie's father's approval, Royce asked her to which she said yes.

Rosalie's mother was ecstatic to say in the least. Rosalie's older brother, Jasper, was not happy about it at all.

Jasper Hale was older than Rosalie by two years, but they looked like they were twins. Both having similar hair and skin color, the two looked almost exactly alike. Except Jasper's eyes were a lighter shade of dark blue.

He had heard many atrocious stories about his soon to be brother-in-law. Although he tried to convince Rosalie many times that Royce was not who he seemed to be, Rosalie was too stubborn to listen.

Instead, Rosalie accused Jasper of being jealous that she had found her true love at such a young age. After that, Jasper bit his tongue to keep from making any negative remarks about her precious Royce.

Royce and Rosalie were married a few months after the engagement. Rosalie Lilian Hale was officially Rosalie Lilian King.

They were happy for the first few years. Everything seemed to be right on track. And when Rosalie told Royce the good news of her pregnancy, she assumed he would be delighted.

Instead, Royce asked Rosalie who she had cheated on him with and began throwing objects around the room. It wasn't until she had started crying and begging him to stop, that he calmed the storm raging inside of him.

He apologized and gave an excuse about too much stress at work. She instantly forgave him, not wanting to upset him again.

Nine months later, Zachary Miles King was born. Rosalie cried as the nurse handed their little boy to her. She cried ever harder when Royce exclaimed that he had never been more proud of her.

As Zachary grew, Royce began to act indifferent towards his wife. Rosalie began wondering if she had anything wrong.

When Zachary was eight months old, Royce oddly enough turned to alcohol. He would come stumbling in at odd hours of the night. Rosalie would question him on why he's been drinking so much, which would escalate into Royce screaming at her. The fights would only pause when Zachary's cries would echo throughout their house.

Rosalie was twenty years old when Zachary turned one.

When Royce came home one night after a few drinks with some buddies, Rosalie was waiting for him. They fought once again, their yelling becoming increasingly louder. Until Royce struck Rosalie across her cheek.

The single blow knocked her down, causing her to slam the back of her head against the coffee table. Rosalie became unconscious for a few minutes, before finally coming to.

Royce was kneeling over her, crying and begging for her forgiveness.

She forgave him and he carried her back to their bedroom, where they fell asleep.

When Rosalie woke up in the morning, she gasped in shock at her reflection in the mirror. She had a bright red mark across her cheek, and the back of her head was throbbing with pain.

She swore to herself that Royce would never hit her again.

**And the introduction is finally over! WOOHOO! I hope I didn't bore any of you. I promise once the story gets on a roll, it'll be a lot more interesting. Now remember, if you have any comments or questions, just review and I'll do my best to get back to you ASAP! I hope everyone has an amazing day/night! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my darlings! It is now four o'clock in the morning. And I have yet to fall asleep. So I decided to post another chapter tonight! I know, the intro was pretty rough. Forgive me, please? I promise the story shall progress! This will be the last chapter for tonight or morning, because I have to force myself to go to sleep! Remember if you have any questions or comments, please review! I will answer or appreciate every question or comment. Don't be shy! Enjoy the story, you beautiful people. And I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for Zachary and Officer Smith! **

**Here are a few things you guys should know:**

**Rosalie is twenty-one in this chapter. And Royce is a year older. So the abuse has gone on for two years now. **

**Their son is around the age of three, more likely he is two years and nine months old. Please, be aware that Royce and Rosalie do not actually have a child together in the Twilight series.**

**Officer Smith is someone who I made up. And any character I do not name in this chapter will be introduced in other chapters later. **

**Also, there will be some foul language and abusive material in this chapter. Just a warning! **

** XX**

* * *

**Rosalie POV.**

"Shut up. I don't take orders from someone as worthless as you." He slurred. Royce pushed himself away from me and headed towards the kitchen I could hear him open the fridge and fish out another beer.

"I don't know why I married such an uptight bitch. I could've been a bachelor, but instead I chose to spend the rest of my life with your-" He was cut off by a loud crash. I ran into the kitchen to find Royce grinning at me, while standing over what looked like a shattered coffee cup.

"Royce, what did you do?" I asked, as I bent down to carefully pick up the glass shards. I could feel his steely, blue eyes glued to me.

"I just wanted to see how fast your fine ass could run, baby." I looked up to see him grinning down at me. I quickly returned to the mess on the floor. I knew what he intended to do with me later on. It's exactly what he did every night he came home drunk.

"Rosalie, look at me." I heard him growl. I tried to ignore him and focus on picking up every piece. I felt his hand grab my long blonde hair and give it a sharp tug. I yelped in pain, dropping the shards in my hand.

"When I tell you to look at me, I want you to look at me. You are such an idiot, Rose. I am the man of the house, I'm your husband. I own you. I own every part of you. You belong to me, ya hear me? Only me." Royce spat, as he yanked me upwards. I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

"Royce, I'm sorry. Please, just let me go." I pleaded. He released my hair, but then shoved me against the counter.

I whimpered as he pressed himself against me. I could feel his hot breath as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Now, now Rose. We both know I could never let you go. And you know you would never leave anyway. No one can make you feel the way I make you feel." His hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. I held back the tears, knowing they would just make Royce angry.

"You're right, Royce. Now let's go to bed. We both have to get up early in the morning." I said, as I began to pull away. His grip tightened around my waist.

"Rosalie, what did I just tell you? Do you ever listen to a word I say?" He hissed. "No one is ever going to want you. You are nothing but a stupid whore. Say you're a whore, Rosalie. Say it!"

"I-I'm a whore." I sobbed, the tears running down my cheeks. I felt a sharp sting on my right cheek as Royce's hand connected with my skin.

"Stop crying, you idiot." Royce yelled. I felt him grab my wrist as he drug me to our bedroom. I began to cry harder when he threw me on the bed.

"R-Royce, please." I stuttered, as he began to unbutton my blouse. I saw him pull his arm back, his hand curled into a fist as he punched me. I yelped as I tried to reach up and cover my face.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the bed. I squirmed, trying to get out of his grip. Once I realized I couldn't get away this time, I let my body go limp.

"Aw, what's wrong? I love it when you fight back, baby. It just adds to the thrill." I heard him chuckle. I squeezed my eyes shut as he continued undressing me.

I shuddered as I could hear the distinct sound of him unzipping his pants. I knew what would come next. I just hope it would be over soon.

~~~~~~~ A few hours later ~~~~~~~~

I heard the front door slam shut. Royce had left, finally. I slowly rose off the bed, careful not to cause myself anymore pain. I cringed at my sore legs, knowing exactly why the were. I limped over to my wardrobe and began to pull clothes out.

As I pulled on an off shoulder powder blue shirt, I glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It was three o'clock in the morning. Where was Royce going this late at night?

I stepped into a pair of black jogging shorts and walked into the bathroom. As soon as I flipped on the light, I just stared back at the reflection in the mirror.

I had a black eye, along with bruising on the left side of my face. My bottom lip had a spilt in it and I had a small scratch on my chin. I observed my face from every angle possible without causing too much pain. And I noticed the strangulation marks on my neck.

I don't even remember Royce putting his hands around my throat. I looked down at my wrists to see that they also had purple bruising all the way around.

I winced at the recent memories flashing in my mind. I should have just listened to him, and done whatever he wanted. I am such an idiot.

I held back the tears again, taking deep breaths. I grabbed all of my makeup, knowing I had to cover up the appalling evidence.

As I applied layers upon layers of foundation on all the bruises, I couldn't help but wonder how Royce became the man he is today. He didn't always be this way.

He used to be sweet, and careful with me. He would punch any guy who would look at me the wrong way, and now he hits me. He used to bring home jewelry and flowers every friday and take me out on dates.

He hasn't said, "I love you," to me in three years. We used to make love, but now he forces himself upon me. And he drinks all the time now.

We've been married for five years and seven months. We were so happy the first two years. I don't know what happened that year, except-

"Mommy?" I looked up quickly, checking to make sure most of my bruises were covered. Satisfied, I stepped out of the bathroom to find Zachary standing next to my bed.

"Zac, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked, as I walked over to him and scooped him into my arms. His blue, almost violet, eyes were tired, yet still gazing up at me.

"I heard a loud noise, mommy." He said, yawning. I smiled down at him and carried him to his room.

I laid him on his dinosaur bed sheets and pulled the dark blue covers up to his chin. I gently kissed his forehead, careful not to reopen my spilt lip.

"Do you want me to lay with you until you go back to sleep, honey?" He nodded, his pale blonde hair shifting with the movement. I laid beside him, watching him cuddle into my side. I played with his hair until I could hear him softly snoring.

I observed him closely, wanting to memorize every part of my young innocent son's face. Is he the reason Royce turned on me? Royce didn't become violent until Zac turned a year old.

Was it because Royce knew I could never leave him and raise Zachary without a father figure? Or did I somehow change and anger Royce enough to cause me harm?

I shook my head, not wanting to even consider blaming my little boy for his father's actions. I carefully slipped out from Zachary's body and made my way to the kitchen. I began to clean up the broken coffee mug one again.

I only stopped when I heard the house phone ring. Who would be calling this late?

I picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Rosalie King?" I heard a man's voice ask.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who I'm speaking with?

"Mrs. King, my name is Officer Smith, I work at the Rochester, New York police department. I'm sorry to inform you of this, but there's been an accident involving Royce King." His voice was filled with sorrow. My brain was racing, trying to comprehend what he was telling me.

"My husband? I-Is he okay? I-Is he alive?" I breathed, I felt my throat tighten. Tears stung my eyes, threatening to spill over. I grasped the counter, attempting to hold up my weakening knees.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. He didn't survive the crash." Officer Smith continued talking, but I didn't hear another word.

Royce was dead. He was gone from this world forever.

"Hello? Mrs. King, are you there? Is everything alright?" His voice bellowed from the other side of the line.

"I'm so sorry. It's just I-i just saw him an hour ago. H-How did he die? Do I need to identify his-" A sob escaped my lips, as the tears flowed freely.

"Mrs. King, I know this is difficult for you right now. But I do need you to come identify your husband's body. I'll explain everything when you arrive. Do I need to send someone to come get you?"

"Um, no. I can drive myself. I-i just have to call my sister-in-law to come watch my son." I croaked.

"Take your time. And once again, I truly am sorry for your loss, Mrs. King." Without another word, he hung up.

I slowly sunk to the ground, resting the back of my head against the cabinet. A feeling of guilt, relief, and emptiness washed over me as I let the officer's words sink further in.

And yet, all I could think about was how am I going to explain this to Zachary.

* * *

**Thank you for reading all the way through this chapter! How did you guys like it? I'll be posting up another chapter soon. Just a heads up, we are about to skip at least five years ahead into the future. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I love you all and I wish you a good day/night! Please review if you have any questions or comments. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I promise I will not give up on this story until it ends happily. How is everyone doing tonight? I hope y'all are doing well. This chapter is a little longer than normal, almost three thousand words! Oops... Well, I hope you guys enjoy the story! Also, thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. (:**

**Before, I let you free to read! Here is some information to help you understand this chapter a bit better.**

_**It's been five years, which means Rosalie is now twenty-six and cute, little Zachary is eight years old!**_

_**The house I have described in this chapter is the same as the Cullen house in Twilight.**_

_**If you are questioning why Rosalie and Zachary move a lot, it will be explained in the next chapter.**_

_**Also, I do not own the any of the characters (except for Zachary) in Twilight, and I also do not own Twilight. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_** XXX**_

"Mommy! I need to go to the bathroom." Zachary stated for the fifth time in two minutes. I couldn't help but smile at how silly my little boy was being.

"Zac, can you wait at least fifteen more minutes or is this an emergency?" I asked, glancing back and meeting his wide, violet eyes. I watched as he bit his bottom lip, trying to decide whether he could wait or not. He began to squirm in his seat, and I knew he couldn't hold it any longer.

"I'm pulling over, Zachary." I put my blinker on as I pulled to the side of the road. A giggle escapes my lips as Zachary bounces anxiously, waiting to get out of the car.

As soon as the car is in park, Zac flings the door of my red Mercedes Convertible open. I burst out laughing at the sight. My sides begin to ache, and tears are stinging my eyes.

"Mom, stop laughing at me. I've never gone to the bathroom on the side of the road before, I need help." I hear my son's voice float in from outside. I calm myself down enough to open my door, making sure no cars are flying past us.

I walk around to the other side, and lean over to give Zachary a kiss on his forehead. He smiles up at me, before squirming where he stands.

I open the front passenger door and pull the backseat door wide open. I wave to Zac, motioning for him to come closer. I place my hands on his shoulders and place him between the two doors.

"Okay, Zac. You are going to do your business between these two doors, facing away from mommy's car. I'll be waiting for you to finish at the front of the car. Stay between the doors, okay?" He nodded and turned away from my vehicle. I began walking forward and sat down on the hood.

I watched the cars zoom past, and couldn't help but notice the royal red 1970 Dodge Challenger. The same car Royce drove, that he died in.

I held my breath as memories flashed in my mind. My head being smashed into refrigerator. His foot kicking my ribs, cracking two in the process. Royce's fist connecting with my face. Two hands wrapping around my throat and tightening.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" I heard Zac say, as I felt his hand gently touch mine. I looked at him, noticing how blurry my vision was from the tears. I didn't even know I was crying.

I reached up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I shook my head, willing my thoughts to go away. I could deal with my inner demons later.

"Nothing, baby. Come on, let's get back on the road. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice are waiting for us." I said, ushering him back into the car. Once we were both settled inside, I pulled back out on the road and continued to Forks, Washington.

"Are Uncle Eddie and Aunt Bella gonna be there too?" He asked, and I smiled at the fact that he considered them family.

After Royce died, Zachary became unsocial. He didn't talk as much for at least a year, and his teachers were growing concerned. He would only talk to me, and even then he would say a few words.

I knew his father's death was hard on him, and it killed me to know he was growing up without a father figure. I just wanted Zac to have a normal life, to grow up and become whatever it was he desired to be.

"They'll be there too, Zac." I answered him, as we passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I glanced around, taking in the surroundings of the dull, small town. The sky was gray, and cloudy like it was going to rain anytime now.

I waved as I passed Mike Newton and his heavily pregnant wife Jessica. I remember when he hit on me two years ago in front of her. Was that at Jasper's birthday party?

I kept driving until I saw the edge of the woods and turned onto a small dirt road. The trees multiplied as Zachary and I drove further in.

When I spotted the house, I had to admire the beauty of it every time. The large glass windows, and the beautiful timber together was just gorgeous. Alice got a real steal when she bought this place.

I pulled in the driveway, and stepped out of the car. Zachary hopped out of the car and sprinted to the door, knocking rapidly. A few seconds later, it swung open.

"Auntie Ali!" Zac squealed. I grinned as Alice scooped Zachary into her arms and swung him around.

"Zac! Don't you ever leave me for that long ever again. I missed you so much." She cooed, as she planted kisses on his cheeks. Even though Alice was only four feet and ten inches, she was strong.

She set Zachary down and danced over to me, pulling me into a tight hug. Her black, pixie cut hair didn't even reach my chin. I wrapped my arms around her tiny form, squeezing her back gently.

She pulled away and looked at me, her big green eyes shining with excitement and joy. Her tiny pink lips were pulled into a lopsided grin.

"I missed you, Rose." She whispered, taking my hand and leading into the house. I glanced back at my car, Zachary and my bags were still in the trunk.

"Um, Alice. I missed you too, but our bags are still in the car." I said, with a small chuckle. She released my hand and shooed me to the trunk.

"Jasper, sweetie. Will you come help your sister with her and Zac's bags while I finish stirring the sauce?" She called out. She winked at me, before skipping through the door.

I popped open my trunk and began pulling out bags. I wasn't sure how long we would stay in Forks this time. I heard footsteps on the loose gravel and tensed up.

"It's Jasper, Rose. Relax, I'm just helping you move your stuff into the house." I heard my brother say. My shoulders relaxed, but my mind was still racing with the possibilities of protecting myself.

I felt a warm hand touch my elbow and instantly looked to my right. I saw Jasper watching me intently, countering my next move. I let my guard down.

_"You're safe, Rosalie. There is no one trying to hurt you. Calm down." _I repeated in my head.

I gave him a small smile. He eyed me, but smiled back.

"Sorry, Jasper. It's been a long day." I mumbled, setting a blue suitcase on the ground.

"It's okay. But you're here now and just have to get through Alice's 'Welcome Home, Rose' party and then you can go to bed." Jasper mused, pulling out a black duffel bag and throwing it on my shoulder.

"Party? She told me it was just a family dinner." I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him. He held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, now. It wasn't my idea. My wife planned the entire thing." Jasper laughed. I rolled my eyes, he would do anything to avoid my wrath.

"Come on. Let's get your bags inside before it starts to rain." He said, as he walked to the door. He was carrying two duffel bags, and hauling two suitcases with a bag balanced carefully on top.

I followed behind him, with three suit cases following behind me and my purse slung over my shoulder.

"Mommy, you have to come see my room! My bed is up higher than last time." Zachary demanded, as soon as I walked through the enterance.

I smiled at him and nodded. I left my bags at the bottom of the staircase, and followed him up the wooden stairs. He pushed open a white door, directly next to the stairs and bounced inside.

As I walked in, I noticed the bed was bolted about four feet off the ground with a steel ladder bolted to the end of it. The covers were a dark blue and neatly folded. His walls were a pure white, stacked up against one wall was a paint set. Alice loved to let Zac paint on his own walls, to let his imagination run free.

Zachary was looking up at me with patient eyes.

"Well, Zac. Those walls aren't going to paint themselves!" I teased, ruffling his pale blond hair. He flashed me a big, toothy smile before running over to start painting.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, honey." I said as I left his new room. I went downstairs and noticed my bags were gone. I glanced around, trying to spot one of them.

"I took them upstairs to your room. I can't have a lovely lady, especially my sister, carrying such heavy objects up a flight of stairs." I heard Jasper joke.

I turned around and pulled him into a hug. His arms wrapped around me, hugging me back just as tightly.

"Welcome back, Rose." Jasper mumbled into the top of my head. I pulled away, looking up at him. I reached up and traced a small, white scar on his jaw.

I felt my eyes well up with tears, remembering the story he told me of how he got it.

_~Flashback~_

_I had just woken up, with a major headache. I looked at my surroundings, when I realized I was at Jasper's house on his couch. I shot up, immediately regretting the decision. My head throbbed and I let out a small groan. _

_I let my feet touch the wooden floor and hissed at the coolness. I slowly got up and shuffled to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I glanced at the mirror, taking in my disheveled appearance. _

_My golden blonde hair was in knots and needed to be washed. My blue, almost violet eyes were bloodshot. And my clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains. But what stuck out to me most was the blood smeared along my neck. _

_I gently touched it and looked at my finger. The blood was dry. I observed my body, trying to find the source of blood. I had no cuts, I was perfectly fine. Thank goodness. I began pulling off my clothes, slowly._

_I turned on the shower, not bothering changing the temperature. The cold water hit my bare skin and I cringed. Goosebumps appeared over my body. I scrubbed the blood and dirt off of me, before turning off the water and stepping out. As I wrapped a towel around myself, I heard footsteps and I froze. _

_I held my breath, silently praying the footsteps would pass by. I heard a knock on the door and I remained silent. _

_"Rosalie, it's Alice. Everything's okay, but Jasper wants to see you. Get dressed, please. He's in his office." She murmured softly. I felt my body relax and whispered a thank you to her. _

_I heard her footsteps disappear after a moment and began to redress myself. I opened the door and walked to Jasper's office. _

_His door was open and I could see the top of his curly, blond hair resting against the chair, as his back remained turned away from me. I glanced around his office, noticing his book collection had grown a lot. His desk was neat, not a paper out-of-order. That was probably Alice's doing, she wanted everything to be perfect._

_I gave the door a single knock, as I walked in. Jasper still didn't turn towards me as I neared his desk. Maybe he was sleeping?_

_"Jasper, you wanted to see me?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear me. His head lifted off the chair, the leather still held the imprint of the pressure. _

_"Rosalie, it's been a month since he passed away." He stated. Jasper still didn't turn. But his words were enough to make me freeze. _

_I do not need to have this conversation right now. _

_"I don't want to talk about this, Jasper." I whispered, hugging myself tightly. He finally turned around in his chair, causing me to gasp._

_Jasper had several cuts along his face and a few I could see on his neck. There was one on his jaw that looked deep enough to need stitches. _

_"W-What happened to you, Jasper?" I asked, stuttering. I walked towards him, wanting a better look. _

_Jasper continued to stare at me. His ocean blue eyes cutting right through me. His jaw clenched and I knew he was upset. _

_"Do you not remember anything from last night?" He questioned, through clenched teeth. I flinched at his tone. _

_All I could remember was dropping Zachary off at his house and then going to a bar and ordering a shot of whiskey. The rest was blank. _

_"You called me around three in the morning, asking to come pick you up from Tony's bar. When I got there, you were surrounded by men. They were looking at you like you were a piece of meat, Rose," He ran his fingers through his hair. "It was disgusting. So I walked over there and pushed my way over to you. You were pretty out of it, any of those men could have easily taken advantage of you." _

_My breath caught in my throat at the last sentence. My body began to shake. _

_"One guy had a problem with me, trying to get you to a safe place. He shoved me on the floor which was covered in shards of broken glass. He then began kicking me in my stomach. Nothing is broken, but I'm going to need stitches for some of these cuts." Jasper sighed, and closed his eyes. _

_When he opened them again, he looked at me. And I looked back at him. _

_"I need you to get a hold of yourself, Rosalie. You have a little boy to take care of and you can't be running around, getting wasted all the time. Zac needs his mother. He needs you, Rose." I watched his eyes soften at the mention of Zachary. _

_I knew Jasper was right. Zachary needed me more than ever right now. I was being selfish. _

_Royce was gone. I needed to stop living in the past. I needed to move on._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I'm sorry you had to suffer because of my mistakes." I breathed. He put his hands on both of my shoulders and bent down to be eye level with me.

"It wasn't your fault, Rose. That was five years ago. I should have tried harder to stop you from marrying that bastard." He growled, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead."Let's forget about it. This night is about reuniting. Go upstairs and get dressed for your party."

I smiled up at him, and wiped my eyes with my hands. He gave me his signature lopsided smile.

"I'm glad you are my brother, Jasper." I say, as I turn to walk upstairs. "Even though you are a pain sometimes."

I hear him chuckle behind me.

I get to my room, the walls are an off white, with a dark brown dresser pressed against the west wall. Above the dresser, is a rectangular mirror with a dark brown, almost black trimming.

I glance at the bed, the covers are a dark red and are thick with matching pillows. A small nightstand stood beside it with a black alarm clock sitting on top. My suitcases and bags were neatly stacked next to the walk in closet that was the size of room.

I stepped over to the closet, and glanced inside. There were still clothes on the hangers from last time I stayed there.

"Do you mind that we changed the room up a bit?" I heard Alice ask from behind me. I turned to her, making sure my face looked angry.

Her eyes widened in fear, and she began to spit out, "Rose, I'm so sorry. I just thought you would want a fresh start since you've stayed here three times already. I can get everything back to the way it was in a week, I promise. You can have another guest room until everything is normal again. I am-"

My laughing cut her off, and I watched as the situation dawned on her. Her eyes narrowed and her small, pink lips puckered.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, that was a nasty joke. I can not believe you would do such a horrendous thing to your best friend!" She pouted, crossing her arms. My laugh turned into girlish giggles. Her pout slowly melted into a grin, as she opened her arms to hug me again.

I stepped into her arms, and hugged her tightly to me. She began to shift in my arms, and I realized that she probably came up her for another reason.

"Alice," I asked, as I pulled away, "Is there anything else I can help you with?" I eyed her, suspiciously. She probably wanted to dress me up for the party.

She squealed and danced into the closet. I groaned as she came back out with a ruby-red, knee-length dress. It was gorgeous, but that type of dress would get me unnecessary attention.

I shivered at the thought of men following me with their eyes. Alice's eyes softened a bit, but still had that mischievous sparkle. I rolled my eyes, and gave her a small smile and took the dress from her small hands.

She shot me a loving smile and skipped out of the room, probably to get herself ready. I shook my head, the small smile still on my lips. Alice _always _gets what she wants.

** XXX**

**Guess who is going to be coming in the next chapter! Are you excited? Because I certainly am. Hahaha, I love writing Alice and Rosalie together! They are so much fun together! Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed the newest chapter. I will try to update sooner, I promise! (: If you guys have any concerns, questions, or advice, please feel free to review. I love you guys! Stay safe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Please, do not kill me! I know, it's been a few weeks since I last updated and I'm sorry. But I'm back! I promise. So how is everyone? Are y'all having a nice Valentine's Day? I hope so. You guys deserve the best! I'm already starting on Chapter Five, so hopefully that will be put up soon. I hope you are all doing fabulous! I love you all, Happy Valentine's Day! I hope y'all enjoy the story!**

** XX**

I laid the dress carefully on the bed, and gathered my stuff to take to the bathroom.

I walked down the hallway, and down to the bathroom. I closed the door, and locked it. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, and my razor, placing them on the shower shelf. I reached over turning the shower knob, letting the water warm up to a nice temperature.

I began to strip out of my clothing, dropping them on the floor. I turned around and stared at my naked reflection in the mirror.

I knew I was beautiful, people had told me that my whole life. That is one of the reasons Royce married me, he wanted a trophy wife. And I was stupid enough to fall in love with him. I couldn't hate Royce though, he gave me my little boy. And I loved Zachary more than anything in the world.

No matter what Royce had done to me, I would never regret Zac. He was my whole world, and I wouldn't ever give him up. I knew my son was safe here. His uncle Jasper would never let anything hurt us. Jasper had almost lost his life, trying to protect me one time.

It was five months after Royce's death, and I was still a mess.

I can barely recall Jasper trying to get me away from some guy who had tried to take me back to his place. The guy wasn't going to let me go that easily, he pulled out a knife.

I remembered the painful gasp Jasper let out when the man plunged the knife into his stomach three times, before running off.

I remember screaming, and dropping to my knees beside Jasper. I took off my jacket, pressing it against his three bleeding wounds.

I cried for Jasper to stay with me while I called the police.

I remember hugging Alice at the hospital, squeezing tightly as her tiny body shook with her erratic sobs. We sat in that small, waiting room until the doctor told us we could see him.

Jasper was pale when we saw him, his eyes were closed and he had bandages wrapped around his waist. He was laying so still on that hospital bed. I cried harder, wondering if he was going to make it.

I remember when Jasper woke up and held both Alice and I together. He whispered in my ear that he would do it all over again if it meant I was safe.

That night I knew I couldn't stay on this destructive road any longer. I was putting everyone I loved in danger.

I shook all the thoughts from my mind. I stepped into the shower, relishing in the heat of the water.

I quickly scrubbed my hair, and shaved. When I was done, I grabbed a white towel from the rack and wrapped it around my body.

I stuck my head out of the doorway, looking both ways to make sure no one would see me. I ran to my room, only stopping at the door when I heard two familiar voices inside. There are only two people who would be in my room before a party.

I burst through the door, causing Alice and Bella to jump in surprise. They both grinned when they saw me step in.

"Rosalie, welcome back!" Bella laughed. I walked over to them, opening my arms to hug Bella.

She looked at me warily, before stepping back. I pouted out my bottom lip, throwing her my puppy dog face.

"Rose, as much as I would love to hug you, I can't. Alice would kill us if I got this shirt wet." She said, while beckoning to herself. Alice nodded, a small smirk slid across her lips.

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to my suitcases to find my undergarments. I heard Alice and Bella scurry into my closet, so I quickly changed and grabbed a silk robe from my bag, tying it around my body.

I walked over to the closet, stopping in the doorway when I heard what they were saying.

"Bella, these heels will look fabulous with your dress." Alice insisted, thrusting the silver heels towards Bella. I watched as Bella chewed on her bottom lip, anxiously.

She was going to fight with Alice about this.

"Don't you think I could wear some shoes with a smaller heel? I don't want to break my neck before I see Edward." She stated, before pushing back the shoes to Alice.

Alice gave her a tight-lipped smile as she stared Bella down. Bella shifted uncomfortably under her unwavering gaze.

Bells wouldn't last long, she couldn't stand Alice staring at her like that.

I smiled, as Bella's shoulders slumped forward and grabbed the heels from Alice's grip. A victorious grin came upon Alice's face, before turning to me.

"Bells, I don't know why you always pick fights with Alice. You never win a single one." I laughed, and moved in closer. Bella shot me a sour look, but couldn't help smile a bit.

"Okay, guys. Enough chit chatting about my amazing manipulative skills, we have to get ready!" Alice sang, as she twirled around.

Bella and I stared at each other for a moment, before bursting out into giggles.

~~~~Thirty minutes later~~~~

"Let's go. I want to go see my Jazz!" Alice whined, as I clasped the strap on my red heel.

"Ali, as much as I love you and my brother being married together, I don't enjoy the mushiness." I said, rollling my eyes.

"Well, if you would stop moving away so much you would be use to it." She teased, sticking her tongue out. Bella smiled and shook her head, as she grabbed the door handle.

"Ready?" She asked, pushing a few strands of her maghony, brown hair out of her pale face. I saw her tug at the hem of the midnight blue dress, that clung to her.

_Poor Bella. Forever oblivious to her own beauty. _I stated in my head.

She opened the door, and Alice skipped out her lilac purple dress swaying with the movement. Bella followed after her. I took a deep breath, and glanced at the mirror next to me.

The dress fit me perfectly, the red satin felt smooth against my skin. A bit of cleavage showed, but not enough to be inappropriate. And thankfully, the dress ended right above my knee. All in all, it was decent enough for a night like this.

I walked out, and joined Alice and Bella at the top of the stairwell. We all walked down together, I could hear voices as we came to the last step.

"Rosalie, welcome back." I heard a smooth, velvety voice say. I turned to my left to see a wild mess of bronze hair, then a pair of deep green eyes, and finally the signature Cullen smirk.

"Edward Cullen, it has been a while." I said, keeping my voice distant. He grinned even more as Bella rolled her eyes at us.

"Will you two hug already?" She laughed, causing Edward to let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you insist, my love." He mumbled, playfully. He opened his arms to me and I wrapped my arms around his lean figure.

"You need to stop leaving me, Rose. No one acts like they hate me better than you do." Edward joked, as he gave me a gentle squeeze. He let me go and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, still giving me that smirk.

"Whoever said it was an act, Eddie." I smiled at him. He grimaced at the horrid nickname.

"Don't call me Eddie." He grumbled, as he led Bella into the living room. I knew I had won this round.

I followed them, and was greeted by loud shouts of my name coming from all the familiar faces of the small town.

Angela and Ben came and hugged me first, asking how Zachary and I were doing. I politely replied.

Lauren greeted me while holding a newborn in her arms. Tyler came over and took the baby from her, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Well, Rosalie Hale. Long time, no see." I heard Mike say behind me. I quickly turned around, and took a step back when I saw how close he was to me.

Jessica was standing behind him, shooting daggers at me. I rolled my eyes at both of them. They still acted like teenagers even with a child on the way.

"You are looking quite lovely this evening." Mike drawled, as his eyes traveled up and down my body. I felt myself tense, but remained calm.

"My eyes are up here, Mike." I seethed through clenched teeth. His baby blue eyes shot to mine, and he had a boyish smile on his face.

Ignoring him, I turned to Jessica who was not looking too pleased at the moment. Her blue eyes were staring intently at me, as if I was hiding something. I knew Jessica was the town gossip, so I had to be careful.

"So Rosalie, why do you move around so much?" She spat out, bluntly.

Okay, so no beating around the bush today.

"Well, Jessica. If you must know, I want Zachary to have different learning experiences. And the only way to do that is to move from place to place. He actually loves it, he always makes new friends." I simply stated. That was the excuse I always used, but the people closest to me knew it was a bold face lie.

They knew I couldn't stand to be in one place too long. It was partly because I was afraid Royce would find me, even though I knew he was dead. And the other part was that I didn't want to get close to anyone. If I got close to someone, that would mean letting them into my life. Letting them into my life would mean they would know everything about me. Them knowing everything about me means they would know what Royce did to me. And I let that happen. I couldn't let someone look at me like I'm something broken.

"Oh. Where is your son anyway? Is he not back from his new school yet?" She attempted to joke, as she peered around the room. I bit my tongue to stop myself from slapping her. She did not have to be such a bitch.

"I don't know. I'll go find him. Excuse me." I murmured, stepping away. I clenched my hands to keep calm. I needed to see my little boy. I needed to hold him, and watch his face light up when he talked about his paintings.

"I don't know where he is at, Alice. He was looking for the restroom earlier, but I haven't seen him since." I heard Jasper whisper hastily to her.

"Well, we need to find him. He's your best friend and he needs to meet your sister." Alice replied in a stern voice. Jasper chuckled, and I heard a slight movement.

"You are a frightening little monster, darling." Jasper joked, his Texan accent slipping into his words. I peered in the hallway to see them kissing and looked away. I didn't want to intrude on such an intimate moment between them.

I snuck upstairs, thinking they hadn't seen me.

"Rosalie, while you're up there will you make sure Zachary is wearing the outfit I laid out for him. Thank you." Alice called up to me.

I rolled my eyes as I took two stairs at a time.

_Of course she would lay out a outifit for my son. _

I walked straight to his door and quietly opened it.

When I did, I immediately froze at the sight inside his room.

Zachary was sitting on his bed, fully clothed. But he wasn't staring at me, he was staring at the man looking at his paintings.

The man was large, and muscular. He had curly brown hair and pale skin. He looked as if he could take down a full-grown grizzly bear.

Who was this man? Why is he in my son's room?

I cleared my throat, loud enough for him to hear. Zachary and the intruder quickly turned towards me.

"Mommy! Come see what I painted on the walls." Zac squealed, standing up to take my hand. I let him take drag me over to the wall and the man, who was staring intently back at me.

My eyes narrowed, and I felt my hands curl into fists. My motherly instincts were kicking in, as I figured maybe the stranger was in here for _different _reasons.

I stepped in between Zac and him, making sure they couldn't see each other before I crossed my arms over my chest.

The man was still staring, it was as if someone had hit pause and he was frozen in time. Yet, suddenly the mysterious man came to life.

His large hand shot out and I _almost _flinched.

"I'm R-rosalie, and you must be Em-" He paused, noticing his mistake. "I'm Emmett, and you must be Rosalie. I've heard a lot about you."

**XX**

**EMMETT HAS FINALLY BEEN INTRODUCED! I would like to thank everyone for hanging in for this moment. Also, I put in a bit of a special Alice and Jasper moment for you Jalice fans! And how could I forget about Edward and Bella? Isn't Zachary just adorable! Don't worry... He gets cuter! Obviously, Emmett is about to get a bigger part in the story, so I hope you guys enjoy it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! How are you guys doing? Please, oh please... Don't kill me! I know I said I would try to post this chapter soon, but my computer erased it. I had to rewrite the whole thing! It's back now though! I just want to thank everyone for hanging around while I get this story on a roll! The reviews are so encouraging! Thank you! I hope you enjoy! Please, review if you have any requests!**

** XXX**

I carefully placed my hand in his, noting how much larger his were. We shook hands and I took the time to glance over his other features.

I met a pair of ocean blue eyes. They were staring back at me so intently, that it was startling. His curly brown, almost black hair flopped onto his forehead. He shot me a heart stopping smile, dimples included.

Oh Lord, he has dimples.

His boyish features caught me off guard, I expected him to look rough or dangerous.

His smile grew and I realized that I was still holding his hand. I released my hand from him loose grip.

"Yes, I am Rosalie. What are you doing in my son's room, Emmett?" I asked, calmly. I tried to ignore the flare of anger that seemed to spread its way through my body, as my mind flashed with cruel images. I took a deep breath. Maybe he stumbled upon my son's room on accident.

Emmett's smile faltered, as he ran a hand through his thick hair. "I'm sorry, I guess I should've explained myself. I was looking for the bathroom and I came upon this room. Then I became curious to see what Zachary was painting." His voice was deep, and had a gravelly tone.

I turned to look at the wall my son had painted on. I smiled when I saw his latest work. My boy might not be an artist, but he wasn't half bad with a paintbrush. I felt Zac's hand wrap around mine.

"Is that the tall woman from our old home, baby?" I asked, as we looked at each other.

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"You two used to live in New York?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Uh huh, we lived in Manhattan, New York for about six months. Then we packed up everything and moved to Billings, Montana for a year. And now, here we are." I said, with a small smile.

"Interesting." Emmett mused.

"Zac, will you go get dressed in the clothes Aunt Alice laid out for you?" I asked, as I ran a hand through his hair.

"Do I have to, Mommy?" He whined, sticking out his bottom lip.

I smiled and bent down to be at eye level with him. "How else am I suppose to show off my little man if he won't leave his room?" I teased.

I saw a flicker of a smile appear on Zac's face. He bit his lip, and looked at me with my eyes.

"Okay, I'll go get dressed. But only if Emmett comes with us." He whispered. My eyes widened at the last part.

"Um, okay. That's fine, sweetie." I said, as he left to get ready.

I turned to pick up the forgotten paintbrushes. I jumped when I saw a large hand shoot out next to mine, picking up a used paint set.

I looked to see Emmett staring back at me, his eyes were kind and understanding. I gave him a shy smile before looking back down. I felt like a teenage girl.

We continued to stack the paint and brushes against the wall. Once everything was neatly prepared, we both stood up.

"You have an amazing son." He blurted out, rubbing the back of his neck.

I felt pride bubbling in my chest at his comment.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I said, grinning. He gave me a smile back and opened his mouth to say something else.

"Mommy, I'm ready." I heard Zachary call from behind us. I turned to see him in a black T-shirt that read "Cutest kid in the world" on the front and dark blue jeans. I shook my head, grinning. Alice was gonna spoil my little boy.

"You look very handsome, baby." I said, holding my hand out to him. He took it, a boyish grin lit up his face.

Emmett opened the door for us, gesturing to go first. All three of us moved down the stairs, and I led Zac to the kitchen. I looked behind me, and noticed that Emmett seemed to have disappeared within the crowd.

I dropped Zac's hand to open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. I found a plastic cup and filled it up, then handed the juice to my son. He took it and mumbled a thanks before he chugged at least half the cup. I giggled as I watched him.

My eyes snapped to the doorway as Bella entered. Her smile directed towards my son.

"Zachary, I have looked all over for you! I"ve been saving a dance just for you, little man." She teased, and opened her arms to him.

He glanced back at me, shooting a hopeful smile to sway me into saying yes. I nodded my head, and he threw himself into Bella's arm. I watched him smile up at her, as they left the kitchen.

"Your son seems like a sweetheart." I jumped at the Jessica's voice. She was leaning against the cool, marble counter.

"Yeah, he's growing up so fast. I'm just trying to keep up." I replied. I glanced at her protruding belly. "How far along are you?"

Her face broke out into a grin. Her hand absent mindedly drifted towards her stomach.

"Eight moths and three weeks. We're having a girl and naming her Allison. I can't wait to hold her in my arms." She sighed, obviously thinking of her future daughter.

"Holding her in your arms will be the best feeling you'll ever experience. She'll become your whole world in a split second." I said, watching as she hung on my every word. I gave her a sweet smile, knowing how I felt when Zac was first born.

She shot me a shy one back. "I'm sorry if I was a bit rude earlier. I'm just so worried about Mike." She whispered, her eyes begging for forgiveness.

"I understand. You didn't offend me in the slightest." I gave her a reassuring smile.

Her eyes glanced at something behind me and a silly smile appeared on her face. "I didn't think I was gonna see you here."

I turned to see who she was talking to and saw Emmett. He was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. The black button down he was wearing, seemed to strain against his muscular body. His dark blue jeans made his legs look long. I noticed the veins protruding from his arms, and bit my lip. My heart raced at the sight of his perfect lopsided grin.

_What is wrong with me? _

He chuckled and replied to what Jessica had said, but I wasn't listening. His ocean blue eyes were still focused on me, like he was gauging my reaction.

_BANG! _

The offending sound was followed by the loud, crying of my son.

"Zac?" I squeaked, my whole body sprung towards the noise. I rushed to the living room.

I saw Zachary being held into a woman's thin arms. Her bronze hair fell like a curtain around the two of them as she cooed reassuring words in his ear.

I looked at floor and saw what looked like a blue vase, shattered into pieces. A man with tanned skin and coal-black hair was carefully picking up the shards.

"Jacob, you don't have to do that. I'll get it in a moment." I said. He looked up, and shot me a quick smile.

"And let you do all the work, Blondie? I don't think so." Jacob laughed, and returned to the mess.

Renesseme's head snapped towards me at the sound of my voice. Her chocolate-brown eyes met mine. They were drowning in worry.

"Rosalie, I am so sorry. Kyle and Zachary were playing tag and I guess he must have ran into the table and knocked off the vase. I don't think he's too badly hurt, just a bump on the head. I am so sorry." She rambled on. My eyes drifted to the little boy wrapped around her leg. His dark eyes looking ashamed.

"It's okay, Nessie. I'll just take Zac upstairs." I said, cutting off her rant. Before I could step up and grab Zachary, Emmett stepped forward and held his arms out to my boy.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to tell Emmett that Zac isn't comfortable with new people. But I was shocked into silence as my son threw himself into Emmett's large arms.

Zachary wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face. Emmett met my eyes, and shot me a wink before heading to the stairs.

I stood there, still shocked at my son's actions.

I snapped out of it when I heard sniffling. I looked at Kyle, watching as his mother's fingers gently ran through the shaggy hair.

I bent down to look him in the eye, and gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Kyle. You're not in trouble." I whispered to him. He gave me an adorable crooked grin, looking so much like both of his parents.

"My little boy will need some friends, will you help him?" I asked. Kyle nodded, eagerly.

"Good, I expect your mother or father to bring you here as soon as possible tomorrow." I teased, and stood back up.

Renesseme quickly scooped her son into her arms, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'm so sorry." She mouthed to me.

I nodded and brought a trash can over to Jacob. He dropped the pieces into the garbage, once he was done.

"What happened? Is Zachary okay? Where's the vase that was on that table?" I heard Alice before I even saw her. She pushed through the crowd, looking at me for some answers.

"Zachary was playing tag and accidentally knocked the vase off the table. Emmett took him upstairs." I said, quickly. Alice did not need to have a heart attack during the party.

Jasper came up behind Alice, slipping his arm around her tiny waist. He placed a chaste kiss on top of her head, before whispering something in her ear.

Whatever he said made her blush, profusely. I giggled, and gagged at the same time.

"As long as Zac is okay, everything is fine." She sang, her tiny body bounced a little.

"Nessie, where do you think you're going?" I called to the retreating form.

"Um, I was going to take Kyle home. It's been a long day for him." She whispered.

I scoffed and opened my arms to her. She smirked and handed Kyle over to Jacob. He laughed at his son and lifted him onto his broad shoulders.

"I'm so happy to see you married Mr. Black." I giggled into her ear, as she wrapped her arms around me. "And your son is just too cute."

I felt her shake with laughter against me. "Well, after fourteen years of knowing Jake, I figured why not get married to my best friend?"

I pulled away and smiled at her. "Does your cousin know you are here?" I asked, searching for Bella.

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Oh please, I'm twenty-five years old. I think I can attend somewhere without my family having to know my whereabouts."

"Okay, okay. I won't keep you here any longer. I'll see you tomorrow, Ness."

She waved to me as she walked towards the front door.

As soon as she disappeared, I turned towards the stairs. My mind was now only focused on one thing.

_Zachary._

**XXX**

**And we are done with this chapter! I know it was short... I will work on it! But how are you liking the story so far? I think little Kyle is going to become a permanent part of the story! Ugh, isn't Zachary adorable! And Alice is totally spoiling the heck out of him! Don't worry! There shall be more Emmett, of course! What do you think of him so far? I hope you liked it. Goodnight, lovely people! (:**


End file.
